Starting Over
by KetchCullen
Summary: Edward never returns in New Moon. Bella leaves Forks to begin college to help find herself, but discovers someone new. What happens when Bella can’t let go and a now-human Edward comes back looking for her?
1. Void

**A/N: Okay. First FanFiction EVER. This is a group effort from cullenpaugh and myself. We're just trying it out and need reviews with feedback. Please let us know what you think about the storyline as well as the writing. R&R whether you love it or hate it!  
_  
Disclaimer – Unfortunately, We don't own any of the Twilight material or else Edward would be Ketch's husband._**

Chapter One • Void

Two years. That's how long it had been since I had recklessly attempted a new hobby. I had almost lost my best friend. I had almost lost my life. But that wasn't important. I realized at that moment, when I felt my feet leave the ground, that I already had lost hope. Forever. I had lost everything that mattered to me. Everything that could be summed up into one word. Edward. My Edward.

After laying lifelessly on the beach for several moments, I regained consciousness and opened my eyes to see my best friend. He hovered over me, calling my name, desperately trying to bring me back to life. It was then, as Jacob pumped my chest, trying to force the breath back into my body, that I knew. I had been in such pain, trying to forget each second of that scene when Edward decided he didn't love me anymore. It finally hit me. I forgot. I forgot to look, to see what was in front of me the whole time. I wasn't the only one in pain. Everyone around me was suffering.

That was it. I had had enough. More than enough.

After taking several deep breaths and bringing myself back onto my feet, I immediately made Jacob bring me home. Home. The place I would stay, keeping to myself. Only to leave when school and work demanded it. Nothing else. I would end all ties in Forks except, of course, with Charlie. But even then, I would have very little contact with him. I just couldn't do this anymore. Not to myself. Not to my friends. Not to my family. I couldn't keep pretending like everything was okay. That my life would go on. I would have to reach deep within myself and find out what I truly needed to do in order to survive. What it would take for my life to continue moving forward.

And I had to do it alone.

Then I knew. I knew exactly what I needed. Something I had worked so hard for. I was going to college.

As soon as the Summer was over, I began my new journey. I began my life as an adult. As the independent woman I would begin to be. But most importantly, I would erase my memory of that junior year at Forks High School. Though the memories were full of such emotion. Discovery, pain, frustration, hurt, desire...love, those memories were no longer part of my life. No longer part of who I was. Who I could've been. I had to move on.

And with that, I did. Or at least thought I did.

It wasn't long after I had started my new endeavor did I realize that I couldn't. I had tried so long to put the memories behind me. Erase them from my mind. Fill that void that once used to be so pure and full. But nothing worked. Not even a new town, a new group of friends, a different path, a new life. It all meant absolutely nothing. Nothing without his cold, strong arms around my body, protecting me. Keeping me safe. Loving me. Nothing without his sweet breath whispering in my ear those three words that would make my heart flutter, my knees weak. It was just a blank canvas with no colors to paint with. Empty. Nothing but empty.

Until I met Professor Scotts.


	2. Transformation

**A/N: This comes straight from the fantabulous CullenPaugh. This chapter is focused on Edward's decision to become human again. We felt this would be such an IDEAL situation if it were possible. Edward wanted Bella to be with Jacob so she could continue her life in a normal human progression. How awesome would it be, if there was such a treatment, for Edward to become human!? This is just that.**

Chapter Two • Transformation

He could hear the machines in the background – the electrical buzzing of the defibrillator, the flat line of the heart monitor and the humming of the transfusion pump. All of which were necessities that aided in the replacement of the venom in his body with blood. Type O to be exact, not that it mattered to him. All that mattered was that this was making him human again. After years of searching for an answer to a question he barely knew how to ask, Edward had found it. The pain of loneliness, heartbreak and desperation were about to be over. A pain he had tried to relieve through distractions, which only proved utterly impossible. But he had finally found that solution. Only to discover that his previous painful heartache was nothing compared to this new torture.

The men around him worked furiously, trying to bring his long-dead body back to life. As the new blood coursed through him, slowly warming his arteries and veins, the pain reached new heights with each passing second. If he were able to find his voice the screaming would have woken everything within a five-mile radius, if there had been anything to wake up. But with the pain came blackness like nothing he could remember in his 108 years.

"Is this unconsciousness?" Edward questioned. And with that, a certain haziness began to grow. He knew that this must be his human senses returning, muting and disabling his extremely sensitive vampire ones. Only the deepest recesses of his brain seemed to perceive what was going on in the little room, but the blackness was starting to creep deeper and deeper.

He strained to hear the two others in the room moving around him, checking his temperature and skin color. His whole body tensed as he heard their decision for the next step of the process.

"His temperature is 98.2. I think this is as good as it's going to get, but let's get the defibrillator charged up again."

Edward tried to prepare, tried to brace himself for the excruciating jolts of electricity he knew were coming. But it was impossible. Even though they had done this twice before with no success, there was nothing he could do to prepare for the pain. The paddles smoothly rubbed against each other as the two men drew closer to him. They checked the straps securely holding his arms and legs down.

They shifted closer to his stone body in anticipation and placed the paddles on his chest. "Clear," said Dr. Stevenson, only loud enough for Edward and the other doctor to hear.

As the electricity sliced through him, new levels of pain blasted through his body and seemed to come out of his toes and fingers. The blackness closed in further, suddenly making everything cloudier, muddier. The flat line kept a steady monotone in the background and Edward groaned inwardly – the electricity paralyzing him. This had to be unnatural, even though nothing about him had been natural in more than 100 years. But it was his only choice. Not one other option if he wanted to be with her again. If this didn't work – he wouldn't allow himself to think that way. He told himself over and over that this would have to work. There wasn't any other way.

"Clear." The command came again and the shards of fire ripped through every part of his body again. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that smoke was rising from his body. Even though he physically felt as if he was on fire, his senses felt more and more like he was sinking underwater. His body felt slow, sluggish, unresponsive, and then something unthinkable happened. The heart monitor beeped. And then the blackness won over the last vestiges of his mind as the suffocating pain became all that he knew. He had slipped into unconsciousness. The first time he had slept in more than 100 years.


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Here's the 3rd Chapter of Starting Over. Please R&R!! It helps us write faster and know if we're going in the right direction!**

Chapter Three • Freedom

My throat ached as I struggled to swallow the burning liquid. Forcing it down, doing anything to make the pain go away. The shot of Jager burned my nose and made my stomach quiver. This wasn't my first rodeo. Soon, I'd be that much closer to feeling less like that little girl I once was in Forks, Washington – my ultimate goal.

College had opened all kinds of doors for me – new experiences and new forms of peer pressure. I used to think that I was so sure about who I was, so secure in my ways. But now I felt a sense of...freedom. I didn't have to _take care_ of anyone else anymore. I barely had to take care of myself. It was almost refreshing. Although, this newly found sense had made me fall deeper into the typical college scene.

I had decided not to Rush. Sororities intimidated me, even with my new taste of freedom. But that didn't keep me away from the frat parties that happened most nights of the week. I met new people everyday; people who I thought helped fill the void that lay deep within me. I thought I had made a significant amount of progress, but, ultimately had just pushed it down further.

But who cared? Tonight, I was on my way to releasing my inhibitions.

My eyes were closed now, my head hung low rocking back and forth as I started to the feel the beat of the music. I felt a warm hand touch me on my cheek and I immediately looked up. My face quickly turned into a less-than-innocent expression. It was Josh Matherson, a cute Junior frat boy in my English class, who had confidently walked through the party towards me. He smiled at me, not quite the way the same way he smiled at me when he passed me on campus. It was then I knew that he would be my "Mr. Right-Now" for tonight. He placed his hand in mine and led me up the stairs of the huge frat house to his bedroom.

I'm sure he had all intentions of just showing me his collection of mp3's...ha! Who was I kidding? I knew exactly what he wanted and he knew he could count on me to deliver. I was single. I was cute enough. I was drunk. I was empty inside.

As he laid me down on the bed, I closed my eyes and pretended I was somewhere else. I had traveled to far away places before, escaping all sense of reality. I found that this was actually very easy to do, only because Edward's smooth velvet voice would speak to me again. It had been so long since I had heard his voice; felt his touch; felt his breath. It was the sweetest escape when he was there. It didn't matter if it were Josh, Matt, Nathan, or any other college guy – all that mattered was that Edward was always there, taking me away, making me feel special, important again.

It was the same as before. He only came to me when I was doing some reckless or stupid. This wasn't helping my reputation or my studies to say the least. I had become a social butterfly and a complete slacker all in one. I concerned myself more with partying and was beginning to fail out of most of my classes.

One of my professors had taken a huge leap of faith and asked if I would study with him after class. I didn't know why he had taken it upon himself to tutor me, little ol' Bella Swan. But he did and I obliged.

He explained to me that an education was vitally important in life. That, in the end, my true friends would be waiting for me once I had completed my degree. I always rolled my eyes when Professor Scotts said things like that. How ridiculous. My true friends. I only had one true friend, the only friend I ever wanted – and where was he? Exactly. Not here. So why bother? Why not live in the moment and forget about the future? Forget about all the possibilities that once could have been.

But it was this particular afternoon, after class, that everything seemed a little different. I had noticed a new glimmer of hope in Professor Scotts' eyes. It was something I hadn't seen before, like he had figured out a way to really get into my head. I immediately dismissed it – it was insanity to think he cared that much. As our conversation came to a close and I was placing my book into my bag, Professor Scotts lightly, ever so gently, touched my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Bella," he said, "Just...be safe."

My heart stopped and my body became stiff. It was those exact words that Edward had written to me so long ago. Those two words that now ripped through my entire existence, shattering my whole world. The way Professor Scotts lips were slightly turned down, showing me that he honestly worried about me. That he truly cared for me the way Edward once cared for me. I couldn't stand it. I quickly took my hand away and headed for the door in an almost vampire-like speed. As soon as I stepped outside into the fresh, cool air, I stopped. I had to take a deep breath. This was the first time that I had ever felt that rush since I had left Forks. As I leaned against the wall, a small tear began to form in the corner of my eye, slowly building, eventually rolling down my cheek. I shook my head, regaining composure.

As I walked back to my dorm room, passing by the countless guys I had randomly slept next to, or should I say passed out next to. I realized the void that was deep, deep down within me was beginning to rise. But I didn't push it down. No, I couldn't push it down because it was slowly being filled – a small glimmer of hope began to inch its way up. This was it. I was beginning to understand Professor Scotts. I was beginning to like Professor Scotts. He showed me, in his own small way, that he really cared about me. I ran the rest of the way back to my dorm, taking the night off from the typical reckless night of binge drinking to begin studying the next chapter assigned for Professor Scotts' class.

I was one step closer to being over Edward.


	4. Newborn

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 -- sorry for the delay. The weekends are always crazy busy! Please R&R!!**

Chapter Four • Newborn

Edward opened his eyes slowly – the sensations he was experiencing were strange at best. He felt… tired? Hearing voices he turned his head to the soft sound, then finding the doctors close by, he felt startled that it was so hard to hear them. All his senses felt dull, clumsy even.

_So I'm human again, and this is what it feels like, _he thought to himself. The doctors shifted closer to him, realizing that he was awake.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Stevenson asked. It took a moment for Edward to remember how to talk.

"Strange," he said, finally finding his voice, which sounded barely like him at all.

"We must leave you now, for our own safety. You know this," Dr. Stevenson said, undoing the straps that held Edward to the table. "Get up slowly, take your time – your personal items are by the door, where you left them. There is water and food in the cooler."

"Oh, and," the Doctor added, "The transformation took a toll on your body physically. It added a few years to your former age. I would guess about five according to our research. Keep this in mind when getting paperwork for yourself. You don't look 17 anymore."

Edward reached up to grasp the doctor's arm. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. The money is in the black briefcase. You'll never hear from me again, so if you do hear from "me" you know it's a ruse."

The doctor bowed graciously, and followed by his assistant, turned, gathered the briefcase and left. Edward was now alone.

He listened to them leave – thinking he heard a door open and shut in the distance, but he could no longer trust his hearing; his sight; anything.

_Ah, the limitations of human senses_, Edward thought. But it was worth it – for her.

With that thought, he closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts without succumbing to the increased fatigue he felt – another unfamiliar effort. It was like his body had a mind of its own. Instead of it working with him; it worked against him. He hardly had any recollection of his human life, more than 100 years ago. This was going to be quite an adjustment.

With his eyes shut, he spent a few minutes trying to see how much he could remember of the last few days…

"It's final. I'm going through with it, it's the only way Bella and I can truly be together." Edward explained to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed deeply. "If you do this, we cannot be in your life anymore, Edward. The Volturi would never allow this type of thing. If we know about any of it, they will find you and Bella and destroy you both for breaking their laws." That is if the Volturi would even believe such a preposterous event. No vampire had ever dreamed such a possibility existed.

_To be human again._ The words rang throughout Edward's mind. The side effects it would cause were unfathomable. No one knew. Only one vampire was desperate enough to find out.

"I know. And that's why I'm not going to say anything more. Except Goodbye," he looked up at Carlisle, knowing that he would be uncontrollably sobbing, if it was plausible.

"Alice's visions should get hazy once you… convert. It was always harder for her to see humans clearly. And we're going to leave Forks, of course. It's time anyway.

"An account has already been setup – you know where – that you can withdraw money from whenever you need it. You are still a part of this family in our hearts, even if we can't physically be together," Carlisle lowered his head, diverting his eyes from Edward.

"I wish that you would consider another way, but no matter what, I refuse to let you starve," Carlisle looked at his first son and softly smiled, "and I mean that literally. But other then that, all contact must cease after this."

"Thank you, father," Edward threw his arms around Carlisle. "I will say my goodbyes to the rest of the family on my way out."

The memory faded and Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts. They were muddy at best, but at least they were there. He tried moving his fingers first – then his toes, his legs and his arms. All limbs were extremely stiff, but he was slowly able to pull himself up and sit. The room spun and he placed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose, gaining composure from the unfamiliar feeling. Carefully, he moved his legs over the table until he could reach them to the floor, lowering himself until he could test his weight on his human legs. It felt like he was walking through mud as he took his first few hesitant steps.

All of a sudden, a strange growling sound startled him and he looked around for the source of the noise. Again the sound overpowered the sound of his heartbeat. This time he realized it was coming from him. It was his stomach of all places! He smiled.

_Oh right! I must be hungry._ Acknowledging the thought, he noticed a hollow sensation from his belly, much, much different from the burning need in his throat when he was 'hungry' as a vampire. He located the cooler with his less-than-sensitive human eyesight and slowly walked to it. He searched the contents of the cooler, finally deciding on a bottle of water and some harmless looking fruit. The idea of human food still disturbed him, so he shyed away from the un-identifiable items.

He closed the lid of the cooler and sat down on top of it. He took the fruit out of the plastic packaging and eyed it closely, finally bringing it to his lips and taking a small, apprehensive bite.

_Not too bad_, he thought. _I could get used to this again. Not that I have a choice._

He finished the fruit and drank half the water and looked around, still trying to get used to the dullness of his human senses.

He gathered up his belongings and the little cooler, and then exited the underground building. His Volvo was parked in the garage, just as he left it before the transformation.

After rustling around in his pocket in search for the keys, he opened his Volvo and gently sat down in the driver's seat. He adjusted the mirrors and the steering wheel for his human body, unsure of how the upcoming drive was going to be without his vampire reflexes.

As he moved the final mirror into place, he caught a quick glimpse of himself. Immediately, his eyes grew in size. His mouth dropped open. He no longer stared back at that perfect, flawless vampire face he had seen for a mere century. He had definitely aged a few years, about to the age of 25. His hair was _disheveled_ caused by his perspiration from earlier. The circles under his eyes were gone, but his eyes drooped from exhaustion and his skin had brightened to a deep shade of pink, most likely from the blood furiously pumping through his veins to keep his body alive, warm. He shook his head and ignored the harsh reality the mirror displayed for him, giving the mirror a sharp turn away from his face.

_Now,_ he said to himself, _time to find Bella._


	5. Scent

**A/N: Chapter five is up! Ready for R&R! Sorry for the delay, this tropical storm didn't help much. Please review though -- it really keeps us motivated! And, as always, you guys are all awesome! Thanks for sticking with the story!**

Chapter Five • Scent

It was obvious that Professor Scotts had taken a liking to me. I could sit in his classroom and do nothing but learn. The way he taught, using his hands in large gestures explaining the rationale of the subject made my heart skip. He was just so comforting and interesting. The way he breathed his words and had such passion and excitement behind his eyes made me quiver. He was so impressive.

Normally, I would be worried and concerned at this point in the class, but I was completely prepared. Pop Quiz time. Professor Scotts walked around the room and handed out a one-page quiz covering the basics of today's lesson.

As he approached me, he gave me a quick wink and slid the paper under my wrist that was lying on the top of the desk. He usually wore a strong, distinct cologne, but it wasn't the same today. As he moved to the desk behind me, I drew in a quick breath, breathing in the new aroma. It was a more subtle scent, something I had smelled before. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Regardless, it was amazing – a smell I never wanted to forget.

A slight grin grew on my face as I looked down towards the quiz. Easy. This would be a piece of cake. Of course, I couldn't finish the quiz first without looking too suspicious, so I traced a few words on the page. I was trying to distract myself as everyone else frantically tried to recall all the information relayed to them only moments ago. I looked up through my eyelashes in Professor Scotts' direction to find him staring back at me. There was a slight smirk on his face as he could tell this quiz was a breeze for me. I gave a quick smile back at him th Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- en looked down at my paper to avoid any awkward tension between us.

Professor Scotts and I had become rather close. I would consistently stay after class so we could go over the chapters discussed. It was obvious I didn't need the help anymore, but I just wanted to be near him. Anything, even sitting through mindless babble, would suffice my need for his intellect. This day was no different.

After all the students left the room, I picked up my bag and brought it near his desk. I decided to be a little bit bolder today and sat on the corner of his desk, shifting his family photos around. These framed snapshots of the past were a constant reminder that Professor Scotts wasn't as readily available as I wished. During our meetings, I always stole quick glances of his wife and their daughter. I never let him catch me, but I was always so curious why he had chosen her. She seemed so plain and boring in comparison. I almost felt like it was a challenge for me. That I would show him how much more interesting I am. That he should spend more time with me.

"Bella," Professor Scotts said, "you know you don't have to stay after anymore, you know this s Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- tuff almost as well as I do." I smiled shyly and decided to move myself to the chair in front of his desk.

"I know, but I really feel like I can learn so much more from you one-on-one," I softly said to him. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, nothing that I would've traded for the world, until finally Professor Scotts cleared his throat and turned to the material on the edge of his desk.

We went over a few things discussed in the classroom, but on a much deeper level. I asked intuitive questions, trying to get him to breathe more passion into the subject. Just watching him was enough for me. He didn't speak to me like a child. I was just Bella. A smart, young, intelligent woman. And I loved the feeling.

Just as we were about to wrap up our afternoon session, our hands crossed paths. It was an intense energy that sprung through my hand across my entire body. Our eyes met and neither of us turned away. We gazed into each other, contemplating our next move. His hand rested on top of mine, protecting it from the external world that surrounded us. I could feel the compassion, the kindness, the sincerity all within his single touch and it made me tingle throughout.

Suddenly, our world was distracted. A jumbled sound filled with clinging, clamping and glass breaking came from somewhere very close to us.

And there it was again, the scent I had smelled earlier. I took a deep breath this time, taking in all the blends that made up this one smell. I turned my head to see where the noise had come from in the hall. That's when I realized what it was. This time it wasn't Professor Scotts' cologne.

It was his. His scent. Edward.

There he stood, in the doorway. Staring directly into my eyes, burning his soul with mine. His eyes were a brilliant green, a color I had never seen in them before. I tried to force myself to look away because this couldn't be real. But I couldn't. Standing before me was my soul mate, who had left me because he didn't love me. Staring at me. But somehow, he made me feel whole, complete again. I couldn't let him leave me. Not again. He was…is my everything.

I tried to open my mouth to say the words I desperately wanted to say, but I couldn't.

Don't leave. I love you. I want you. I need you. Forever.

But nothing formed in my mouth.

Then it happened. Edward turned and walked away.


	6. Discovery

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites/updates!! Every single comment we get makes us so excited and write _incredibly faster! _(hint hint) Here's the much awaited chapter six...more to come, we swear! R&R!**

Chapter Six • Discovery

Driving was incredibly annoying. Not only was he severely limited by his human reflexes and senses, but he found himself nervous – scared even, of getting into an accident and hurting his fragile state. Obviously that would completely defeat the purpose. Especially after all he went through to the trouble to become a human in the first place. Here he was going the _speed limit _for chrissakes! At this rate, it was going to take him three hours to get to the airport.

He started to take his aggravation out on the steering wheel but realized it would do no good. Instead, he turned on some angry music from the CDs in his glove compartment. He picked the one Bella had told him she listened to when she had been trying to figure out what, exactly, he was. Thoughts of those times lightened his mood slightly and he carefully let his mind wander.

He knew she was at University of Alaska Southeast, but that was all he had researched before his change. It was imperative that he kept as much information as he could from his family. His main concern was how much Alice could see of his actions. And how much the Volturi would see through Alice's eyes – should they ever find out and come for him…

He shook his head trying to shake the visual from his mind. He felt his eyes moisten at the thought of something happening to his family, and the sensation of how much he missed them overwhelmed him.

_Oh wow. This is what it's like. I'm crying! _And here he was experiencing such a powerful emotion when humans were supposed to have duller sensations then vampires.

_Ha! _The irony of the situation didn't escape him as he wiped the tear away and regained his composure from the unpleasant thoughts. Driving was difficult enough without water in his eyes. How did humans ever make it anywhere alive, and on time?

Eventually he made it to the airport, parking his car in long-term parking. He removed only what was important to him, very little actually -- his wallet, a cell phone, fresh clothes and a picture of Bella. Without his mind reading capability he was going to have to rely on more traditional ways. Of course, this only added to the frustration in his search to find her. And to top it off, there was that growling sound from his stomach again. He quickly fished around in the cooler finding another piece of fruit and water. He took a big bite out of the apple as he walked inside the building.

_Later,_ he thought, _I'll figure out what to do about the car._

Edward just stood there in line, his anticipation to see the end of it growing with each passing moment.

_I just need to buy a damn ticket. _This act of waiting was utterly excruciating. But what was worse was his inability to hear anyone's thoughts. Being around all these people and having no idea what was happening was terrifying. He absolutely hated not being able to retrieve the information he needed by picking it out of other people's heads. He desperately tried to focus his thoughts on exactly how he was going to track down Bella. It was the only thing that could distract him from the outside world.

Taking a seat at his gate, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a few necessary breaths, trying to calm himself. He forced himself to focus. Focus on finding Bella. She was the reason for all of this discomfort and if he could find her, it would all fade away in her presence.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Funny how something he didn't even need before had such a calming effect on him now. Thankfully, he had a strong will and presence of mind, which probably had translated into his mind reading abilities as a vampire. Making a quick couple of phone calls, he arranged for a car in Juneau, then took out her picture and stared at it until he heard the boarding call for his flight.

Sleeping on the plane was impossible, although drowsiness pulled at eyes like 100-lb. weights. When the plane touched the ground, he was the first one at the door, ignoring the angry stares of the attendants as they pushed around him to open it.

Signing for his rental car and getting on the highway to the University all happened in a haze – he just couldn't pay close attention to anything but getting to her now that he was so close. He bribed a student working in the registrar's office for her schedule and checked the time, 5:00 p.m. The sun was setting, it was twilight. He could feel the coolness of the air seeping through his clothes. She would just be getting out of Professor Scotts' class,_ Biology_. He almost laughed out loud – that was the class where Bella and Edward had met. Where their lives had both began. Taking it as a sign, he quickened his pace, practically running to the classroom, stopping only to consult the map he had picked up earlier.

_How can anyone read this damn map? _As much as Edward tried, he just couldn't figure out the map. Cursing himself, he stopped a student that looked as if she just finished a trip to the library.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction to Professor Scotts' Biology class?" Edward spoke as professionally as his new voice would let him. The girl looked at him with wide eyes. Although he had lost his perfect marble skin and deep topaz eyes, he was still incredibly attractive. This realization dawned on him as the girl continued to stare. He still had his charm and apparently he still could dazzle anyone.

"Oh! I just left that class 15 minutes ago. If you go around this building and through the double doors, his classroom is on the left," the girl seemed to sparkle at him as she spoke. A big grin spread across her face as Edward smiled back at her. One of the books she was holding had slipped from her grip and fell to the sidewalk. Edward tried to catch the book before it hit the ground, but failed with his blunted-human senses. Instead, he bent over awkwardly and retrieved it from the ground. Biology was in big bold letters on the front cover.

"Thank you for your help," he said as he placed her book on top of the others - his mind already moving away from her. He continued past the girl, as she had directed, with nothing but Bella on his mind.

He found the classroom only a few moments later. Standing a foot or two from the door, he heard her voice on the other side. He could've sworn on his fragile human life that he could smell her familiar scent – strawberries and freesia. Summoning all the strength and courage he could muster, he stepped into the classroom and saw her staring deeply into the eyes of another man.

He instantly froze, a million thoughts running through his cloudy, sleep-deprived mind.

_Of course she's found someone else. How could I be so stupid?!_

His mind tried to force his unwieldy body to leave the scene, but it didn't respond. His feet were planted. As he stared at the two of them, Professor Scotts hand grazed over Bella's, then landed gently on top of it. His vision tunneled and he lost all concentration. He swayed in astonishment and his internal world collapsed. Abruptly, his body – not his mind – made a move to leave, catching his foot on some unseen depression on the floor, causing him to trip – clumsy, just like her.

When he looked up, he saw her turning her head. Time stopped. Their eyes locked and they were the only two people in the whole world. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. An unfamiliar feeling began to grow in his stomach and a sharp tightness formed in the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it away, but it only expanded.

The man sitting across from Bella reached for her, breaking the spell between them. Edward's thoughts swirled around, but only one in particular came back to the surface: _Of course she's found someone else._

Edward turned on his heel and left.


End file.
